Dee Jay vs Lucio
Dee Jay vs Lucio is a What-If Death Battle featuring Dee Jay from Street Fighter against Lucio from Overwatch Who are you rooting for? Lucio Dee Jay Who do you think will win? Lucio Dee Jay Description Overwatch vs Street Fighter! Two musicians who have incorporated dancing/music into their fighting style, know Capoeira, and are known around the world because of their musical talent clash! Who will win this musical battle? Interlude Wiz: Musicians, they’ve been around for centuries providing the world with entertainment. Boomstick: If only some of those guitar players didn’t have to win the girls every time... Wiz: Anyway, we have Dee Jay the kickboxer from Street Fighter. Boomstick: And Lucio the DJ from Overwatch. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Dee-Jay Boomstick: With all of the seriousness in Street Fighter, there is one character who is cheerful and can dance! Wiz: Dee Jay, a kickboxer nicknamed the “Southern Comet” who traveled around the world to find new challenges. Boomstick: He found a couple challenges including Sagat and Adon who both got defeated by him. How many losses is that now for Sagat? I mean all things considered he got beaten by Dan Hibiki. Wiz: But remember Sagat was going easy on Dan out of pity Boomstick: Oh right. Wiz: Anyway, Dee Jay also got a record deal as he was traveling just from his humming. Boomstick: If only it was that easy nowadays... Wiz: Dee Jay continued and became a musical sensation. Boomstick: Because of his musical talent he incorporated that into his fighting style! It involves a mix of Kickboxing and Capoeira. Wiz: His first attack is the Air Slasher which is a punch that has the force and speed to cause a slash through the air. Boomstick: H-how does that work? I can’t even question this one. Wiz: Another attack is the Double Dread Kick which is a roundhouse kick followed by a backwards facing kick. Boomstick: Then he has an uppercut called the Machine Gun Upper which is multiple uppercuts that hit at the same time. How freaking fast are his fists?! Wiz: His final attack is his Jack Knife Maximum where he roundhouse kicks three times into the air, knocking the opponent up with each kick. Boomstick: So basically he’s Chuck Norris? Wiz: He also has his Super Moves which include the Sobat Carnival, which is multiple spinning kick attacks, the Sobat Festival, which is multiple kicks that cut the air finishing with an uppercut that also cuts the air, and finally the Climax Beat where he uppercuts the opponent into the air and punches them a massive amount of times and then finishes with a punch to their side. Boomstick: He also plays maracas... for some reason, during the Climax Beat. Wiz: Dee Jay has accomplished many things during his career, such as defeating Rufus, Seth, one of Seth’s dolls, Adon, Sagat and finally, fought on par with M. Bison but couldn’t quite defeat him. Boomstick: He’s also pretty strong because he is able to smash a car in a couple hits, break a barrel in one hit, can do one armed push ups, punch hard enough to cause an air blade projectile, and finally is able to beat up thugs and bikers with relative ease. Wiz: His speed is also impressive because he is very acrobatic and can punch fast, and he is able to keep up with Seth and M. Bison. Boomstick: He can also tank hits from Sagat, Adon, and Rufus and can shrug off hits from thugs. He even took hits from Seth before defeating him and hits from M. Bison before running away! Is there any stopping this guy? Wiz: Unfortunately, there is, he is pretty cocky and carefree with his foes and only has one ranged attack. Boomstick: Other than that, this kickboxer can really kick ass. Dee Jay: I guess your body just can’t handle my rhythm! Lucio Wiz: Rio de Janeiro was in ruin and was hit hard by the Omnic Crisis. Boomstick: But luckily there was one man who stood up and wanted to lift the spirits of everybody! Wiz: This guy is named Lucio, he found his answer in music to bring people together and make everybody happy. Boomstick: Then after a little while the Vishkar Corporation came in and offered to help the city. The word got around that Vishkar would help the city but they were wrong. Wiz: And Lucio wasn’t going to accept that, he led an uprising and stole Vishkar sonic technology. He converted this technology into a tool to help everybody into the uprising. They succeeded and because of this Lucio and his music became very popular. Boomstick: Speaking of that tool, his main weapon is called the Sonic Amplifier which he invented out of the stolen technology! It shoots four slow bursts of sonic projectiles. Wiz: The Sonic Amplifiers second function is the sound wave which knocks the opponent back quite bit. Remember, this can also push back heavy opponents like Reinhardt and Winston. Boomstick: Wow! I wonder if it could knock back Mama Boomstick! Probably not... Wiz: Another power Lucio has is the Crossfade where he uses music to buff up himself or his teammates. He can either heal himself with calm music or speed himself up with fast-paced music. Boomstick: He can upgrade the Crossfade effects too with his Amp It Up ability! Wiz: His ultimate attack is the Sound Barrier which provides himself with a boost of health and a personal shield. However, he needs to deal damage to enemies to charge up this ability, so I guess in this fight if he hurts his opponent enough he’ll get to use it. Boomstick: And finally with his robo-legs, he can ride on walls! Wiz: Lucio has been shown to be pretty intelligent because he was able to invent his robotic legs and Sonic Amplifier on his own or at the very least upgrade them. Like his opponent he also knows Capoeira. Boomstick: He’s also pretty damn fast because he’s been confirmed to be the fastest character in Overwatch and races Tracer for fun. Wiz: But like every hero, he has his fair share of weaknesses. He’s still a human and has no formal combat training but he does have experience. His abilities also have recharge time and he prefers the role of support rather than being a direct fighter. Boomstick: But hey, he is still a very skilled Overwatch hero who won’t go down easily! Lucio: My heart beats for Brazil. I get inspired by the people here. Their struggles. Their triumphs. I want to share that energy—the energy of their lives—with the rest of the world. Special Thanks I used this bio for help: https://mr-pepsi-and-pizza.deviantart.com/art/Dee-Jay-has-the-rhythm-in-Death-Battle-622927628. Death Battle It was night time in Rio and there were a bunch of people in a nightclub. Everybody was having a good time and at one point two men sat at the bar. One was shirtless and had yellow pants with the word maximum written on the side. This was Dee Jay who just ordered a drink. The other man had a green and black shirt and also had robotic legs. This was Lucio who was sitting there on his own. Dee Jay notices Lucio and sits next to him. Dee Jay: What's your name, mon? Lucio: My name is Lucio what's yours? Dee Jay: My name is Dee Jay. Later, Dee Jays favorite song comes on. Dee Jay: Hey this is my favorite song! Want to have a dance off mon? Lucio: You're on! (Cues: Super Street Fighter II OST Dee Jay Theme) Lucio and Dee Jay go to the dance floor and people crowd around them to watch. Dee Jay: It's showtime! They start having the dance off and people are cheering for both sides. The dance off continues but at one point Dee Jay messes up and trips causing everybody to laugh at him. Lucio also starts chuckling a bit which makes Dee Jay angry. Dee Jay then launches an Air Slasher out of anger but Lucio dodges. *Music Stops* Lucio: Woah! What was that for? Dee Jay ignores and runs towards him ready to launch a punch, but Lucio dodges that as well and gets out his Sonic Amplifier, ready to fight. The two face each other and get into fighting stances. Hell was going to break loose. FIGHT! Lucio starts the battle by launching a couple shots from his Sonic Amplifier. Four slow shots are shot towards Dee Jay and he is able to dodge the first two but gets knocked back into a wall by the last two. Dee Jay brushes off his shoulders and runs towards Lucio. Lucio responds by using his robotic legs to ride along the wall and get away from the DJ. Dee Jay realizes that he‘s not making very much progress trying to get close so he shoots a couple air slashers at Lucio. Since Lucio is riding along the wall he is able to dodge them by going forward. Lucio jumps off the wall and shoots at Dee Jay again but he dodges the first two and uses air slashers to collide with the final two. At this point all of the people who were in the club are gone leaving only Lucio and Dee Jay. Dee Jay quickly goes towards Lucio who is still riding along the wall and prepares to do the Double Dread Kick. Dee Jay jumps forward towards Lucio and lands a kick to his side and finishes with a kick to his face, finishing the Double Dread Kick attack. Lucio gets knocked off of the wall by this attack and is laying on the ground. Lucio starts to get up but- Dee Jay: Da-Da-Da! He is met with a Machine Gun Upper which sends him flying into the air. Lucio lands painfully but as he is laying down he turns on some soothing music which starts healing his wounds. Lucio feels better and easily gets up and shoots more shots out of his Sonic Amplifier at the Street Fighter. Dee Jay jumps out of the way and does a sprint toward Lucio and quickly lands a Jack Knife Maximum. The first kick hits Lucio‘s body and the second and third hit his face. While they are both in the air Dee Jay punches Lucio down to the ground making him crash into a table. Dee Jay points his foot down to do a kick while Lucio is laying on the table but the Overwatch hero uses the sound wave attack launching Dee Jay through the air. Dee Jay hits the ground hard but is able to get up. Dee Jay: You’re pretty good mon! Dee Jay and Lucio run at each other and while Lucio is running he shoots more shots out of his Sonic Amplifier. The shots hit Dee Jay this time and he gets damaged but he shrugs it off and punches Lucio in the face multiple times and finishes with a Machine Gun Upper. Lucio lands on the ground and starts riding along the wall again and shoots more shots out of the Sonic Amplifier. Dee Jay gets hit but runs towards Lucio, Lucio shoots at Dee Jay with the Sound Wave which knocks him into a wall. Lucio goes to where Dee Jay is laying and shoots a couple more shots which makes Dee Jay wince in pain. Dee Jay gets up quickly and does the Sobat Carnival and does a bunch of kicks on Lucio drawing some blood. Lucio shoots at Dee Jay again and he winces in pain. This gives him the chance to use the Amp it Up ability and his cross fade effects are boosted. Lucio activates the health cross fade which heals him up faster thanks to the boost. Dee Jay gets a little annoyed by this and does a Double Dread Kick, both of the kicks are delivered to his chest. Dee Jay then tries to deliver a couple punches to his face but the Overwatch DJ dodges the attacks and runs away using his robotic legs. Lucio runs away but Dee Jay chases after him. Lucio keeps running away so he can use the crossfade effect again because it is still recharging. Dee Jay starts to catch up and prepares to punch Lucio but his crossfade recharges and he wastes no time to activate the speed boost crossfade effect. Lucio is able to speed away before Dee Jay can punch him and Dee Jay gets left behind. Lucio rides around and fires more shots out of the Sonic Amplifier. Dee Jay counters them with Air Slashers and aims the last one at Lucio and manages to hit him. Lucio falls over because of the attack and Dee Jay runs towards him quickly. Dee Jay makes it over and Lucio tries to escape but Dee Jay grabs his shirt. He turns Lucio around and punches him in the face multiple times while clenching his shirt. The Street Fighter then randomly starts playing the maracas confusing Lucio. After that he suddenly delivers a Machine Gun Upper knocking Lucio into the air, he follows up with a massive amount of punches drawing a lot of blood out of Lucio, he finishes the attack with a punch to Lucios side making him hit the wall. Dee Jay plays the maracas for a little bit afterwards ending the Climax Beat attack. Lucio lays on the ground for a little bit but then weakly gets up from the attack and he coughs up blood in the process. Dee Jay goes towards Lucio feeling a little bit sorry for him but Lucio uses the sound wave attack to make sure Dee Jay doesn’t come closer, launching him in the air. However, Dee Jay does a flip while in the air and lands safely. Lucio is finally able to get up fully and he shoots more shots from his Sonic Amplifier. Dee Jay is hit by a lot of the attacks and some blood is drawn from him. Lucio then rides along the wall and runs towards Dee Jay. As a last resort he kicks Dee Jay in the side with one of his robotic legs doing a little bit of damage due to the fact they are made of metal. He follows the attack with another kick this time to Dee Jays face, he finishes the attack by pointing the Sonic Amplifier at the ground and using the Sound Wave to propel himself and deliver a powerful kick to Dee Jays face knocking him to the ground. Dee Jay gets up but is a bit wobbly from the attack and he has big wounds on his face. Dee Jay is able to endure it and runs towards Lucio and before the Overwatch hero can move he uses a few Air Slashers as he is running to keep him from getting away. The Street Fighter is finally close enough and jumps forward to land a Double Dread Kick. He follows up with the Sobat Carnival and the kicks from the attack cut through Lucio giving him heavy wounds. After that attack Dee Jay punches and kicks Lucio in multiple places giving him even more wounds all over his body. Dee Jay prepares one final punch but Lucio presses the Sonic Amplifier against Dee Jays chest to use the sound wave. However, Dee Jay predicts this and gets out of the way before Lucio could successfully land the attack. After dodging the Sound Wave the Street Fighter does a powerful punch to Lucios chest. CRACK! The force of the punch causes some of Lucios ribs to crack. Lucio tries to yell in pain but couldn’t due to his current condition. Dee Jay quickly grabs Lucio by the shirt and punches his face multiple times once again then he throws Lucio into the air and does a final Machine Gun Upper which punches Lucios head off! Lucios head and body hit the ground. KO! Dee Jay brushes himself off and walks out of the club. Results Boomstick: Damn... That was very brutal considering this was a fight between two musicians. Wiz: Anyway this fight was surprisingly close! Dee Jay had the strength, durability and experience while Lucio had the speed/manueverability, arsenal and intelligence advantage. Boomstick: The problem for Lucio is that Dee Jay has quite a bit more experience and has taken hits from M. Bison and lived to tell the tale! Wiz: Lucio may have had healing and speed but that can only get him so far since he doesn’t have the durability to take Dee Jays hits if he was able to catch up. Once Dee Jay could get good hits in Lucio wasn’t going to fair very well because of his poor durability. Boomstick: These special abilities also had to be recharged so Lucio couldn‘t keep spamming them. Sure Dee Jay can be a bit cocky which is why Lucio had the intelligence advantage but again it shouldn’t really matter since we’re talking about a guy who is strong enough to destroy cars, and take down other opponents such as Rufus, Seth and others. Wiz: Speaking of that, Lucio really hasn’t shown very many feats to be able to scale to Dee Jay. He also barely has any combat training and kind of relies on his gun. He also isn‘t a direct fighter while Dee Jay is and he could only keep Dee Jay away from him for so long before being destroyed by Dee Jays strength. Boomstick: Looks like Lucio couldn’t keep a-head. Wiz: The winner is Dee Jay. Did you agree with the fight? I agreed I disagreed Category:TJman461 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Musician' themed Death Battles Category:"Musical" Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Overwatch vs Street Fighter themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles